


【DIO承】

by Shineink



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineink/pseuds/Shineink
Summary: 根据太太条漫进行的看图写作和扩展后续，是屑文字





	【DIO承】

**Author's Note:**

> *复活dio&六承  
*abo背景  
*用到了Atlaka太太条漫的一部分时间线，只向太太要了接后续的授权，一切设定皆为私设，ooc全是我的锅。  
*成结✔标记✘  
*粗暴性爱&屑dio  
*能接受请↓

-1

突如其来的热潮期让没有任何防备的空条承太郎还来不及做完事情回到卧室就倒在了冰冷的地板上——他已经对omega的这种本能陌生很久了，他甚至忘了若干年以前还正常出现在他身上的热潮期是怎样地让他抛却廉耻，失去自控，在欲望中浮游，在不见边际的热浪中被迫翻腾不得片刻的喘息。  
太遥远了，他怎么会自负地以为自己能不受本能的掌控，脱离曾经的苦海。  
当它来临，别说回到卧室，哪怕是挪动他的身体都是一种奢望。  
他的精神被肉体禁锢，健硕的肌肉不再带给他安全感，他只觉得沉重。  
而他闭上双眼，像是沉溺进另一个世界。  
仿若灵与肉的分离，他感觉不到身体的潮热，沉重，难耐的，不得满足的肉欲。  
他觉得自己很“轻”，其实迫切地想回到自己的身体，但黑暗与焦灼却不肯远离他分毫。  
战士的直觉在警示他危险，而他甚至感受不到白金之星对他的回应——他老了，白金之星本就日渐衰弱，更何况现在热潮期的状态。  
那仿佛一闪而过的烟火般的危机感被本能懈怠淫靡的饥渴覆盖，他的精神松懈下来，离白金之星越来越远。  
时间的流逝都变得缓慢，某种事物与他的肌肤接触使他的每个神经都要颂赞这舒爽的感觉，而对于这种接触以外的感觉却变得愚钝。  
他好一会才反应过来，他倚靠的事物从地板变成了某个别的东西。  
这种置换使他被本能支配的身体自然而然地感受到快乐，以至于差点让他忽略了那细微的对外界的感受。  
他能感受到光变弱了，似乎他被搬运到了某个阴暗的地方。  
而亮光的消失又使他生物的本能感到安全。

将承太郎整个拥入怀中的dio可以感受得到承太郎身体的每一处细微的变化——每一处，仰仗他吸血鬼的非人感受力。  
他迈上台阶，回头安慰着小小的徐伦，dio并不讨厌孩子，而承太郎的孩子哭起来别有一番风味。  
他踏上一层楼梯，还没有离开徐伦担忧的视线就勾着承太郎蛇皮裤的边缘将手指塞了进去。  
看来时间确实在承太郎身上留下了点痕迹——他的臀肉摸起来可比之前在埃及见到自己的时候柔软多了。  
他勾着裤缘往下褪，承太郎的大半臀肉都与冰冷的空气直接接触了，dio能感受到臀肉上的温度有略微的下降——还是说臀肉周围的空气温度有略微的上升比较好呢？——更取悦他的是，他的指尖探到了那个瑟缩着的入口。  
黏腻的，湿热的软糯穴口因为热潮期而蠕动着，温顺地包裹着dio的手指，隔着指尖有些粗糙坚硬的胼胝都能感受到承太郎身体的热情和热度。  
在承太郎有了转醒征兆的时候，dio真切地感受到化为非人时就该停止跳动的心脏里传来的热流，那分明是他人类时感受到的真实的愉悦。  
所以当承太郎悠悠转醒睁开双眼，对焦认清dio的一瞬间露出的敌对姿态都得到了dio的“善待”。  
“嘘”dio的左手托着承太郎厚实的臀部，右手紧紧地箍住承太郎的左手大臂。  
“你老实点——”  
dio的声音压得很低，而承太郎却将里面的分量听得分明。  
“我就不对徐伦下手。”  
那是无际的，漆黑的绝望沼泽，无可避免，不可逃离。  
手指入侵的触感如此明显，承太郎发热的身体就像一个装满水的罐子，dio的手捣鼓的时候能听到清晰的淫秽的水声。  
徐伦，徐伦就在楼下，必须要保护她。  
承太郎敏感的身体在dio的怀里颤动，眼眶里溢出潮热的泪水。  
周围的空气都被承太郎弄得潮热，隔着衣服也能摸到他黏腻的皮肤似的。  
dio在这潮热的空气里靠近承太郎，泛冷的舌苔舔去了承太郎溢在眼眶里的生理盐水。  
“好孩子。”dio的声音带着蛊惑人心的色情。  
而承太郎…他太累了…  
他被沼泽抓住。  
他沉溺了下去。

-2

这里尽是连最放荡的床妓听了都要脸红的喘息。  
他健硕，性感。  
十八岁的承太郎身上有无畏一切的坚韧光辉，还有正处巅峰的白金之星。  
而现在，现在的承太郎磨去了棱角，多了丝自岁月长河中沉淀下来的成熟深邃的魅力。  
而dio像是众神落下的一把刷子，那些风尘累积遮掩在承太郎外表的平凡清淡被他毫不犹豫地涤尽，露出内里那些仍然能让人潜心等待，肆意追逐的…  
你看看你，多么的美丽。  
dio将承太郎的内里翻腾过了一遍，手指抽出来的时候还带着断不了的银丝。  
哦，你等了很久是吗。  
他低下头，在承太郎的注视下从指根往上，将无名指到大拇指上的液体舔舐了一遍——或是加了些唾液，看起来更不堪罢了。  
承太郎涨红了脸，却没有说些扫兴的话出口。  
不，你不能。  
dio撑着手，压着身子靠近了承太郎，目光相对，他像要透过心灵的窗户把身下这个天生的战士看个透透彻彻，而承太郎像是被摄住了心魂，直直地盯这那双眼睛，像在凝视深渊。  
你不会。  
dio开合的唇齿间仿佛吐露了这三个字，可承太郎凝神去听，又只听到些污言秽语消散在空气里。  
他涣散的意识快要飘远，他不知道。  
身体一紧，dio搂着承太郎从柔软的床垫上起来，给他看两人已经结合在一起的连接处。  
承太郎松散着的手被dio引导着，去碰触dio还露在外面的一部分阴茎，等到承太郎的手指碰到的时候又挺腰把茎身插进去，承太郎的指尖传回大脑的只有dio紧实的腹部肌肉和自己已经被撑开褶皱的肛门口的触感。  
什么东西啊…  
承太郎心里觉得荒谬，蓦地发现dio的身体竟也是灼人的温度。  
他摇晃地看着dio摆动腰肢的动作。  
吸血鬼也会流汗吗…  
他甚至不知道自己的放在了dio的额前，去碰触那一缕被沾湿的发丝。  
dio抬起头，发丝落下的汗水滴落在承太郎的指节上，而他正对上承太郎露出的惑人的笑。  
dio的指尖竟然就这样扎入了承太郎的侧腰，食指，中指，无名指扎出的三个血窟窿里的血液甚至没有往下流——dio饥渴地将它们吞入体内。  
而承太郎瑟缩着，像是突然被按下播放键的录影带，那些刺激着神经的性爱感受一下子打破了他的安然，像是隔着耳朵的水膜突然破裂，听到了嘈杂的声音，空气的冰冷也变得立体可触，而最重要的是——dio粗大灼热的阴茎正碾压过他的敏感点，一直捅进他的身体深处，他的穴肉不受控制地收缩着，吞噬着和阴茎间的一点点空隙，因为被填满而叹慰满足。  
失血感涌上来，他支撑不住自己的身体往后倒。  
摔落的疼痛感也变得不再明显，他只关注已经冲进他的生殖腔内的dio。  
就像钥匙对上锁孔，dio把他的生殖腔填得满满当当，里面原本锁着的液体一股脑地倒在dio的龟头上，又被挤出了腔体。  
承太郎的身体开始抖动起来，肌肉不受控制地反复着收缩-放松-收缩的动作。  
他的双腿甚至在dio的背后相交，想将dio锁在自己的身体里——这是长期演化形成的，omega无法拒绝的生殖欲望。  
射进来——让他感受成结的疼痛。  
射进来——让他的生殖腔里灌满味道浓郁的精液。  
射进来——让他怀上孩子。  
射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来射进来  
承太郎的眼神涣散，口腔无意识地打开，舌头向外翻出一副渴望亲吻的模样。  
dio勾起一个玩味的笑容，他感受到茎身已经开始鼓起，准备好成结。  
他低头回应了承太郎的索吻，捧着承太郎被汗水浸透的脸，将唾液滴进他的咽喉，再勾转玩弄他软糯的舌头。  
承太郎满足地沉浸在这舒爽的感觉里，等待灼热的精液灌进他的体内，等待着标记。  
dio却一只手落回他的腰间，抚摸着被自己扎出的三个血孔。  
然后猛地握着承太郎的腰身，已经胀大了一半的阴茎被dio强行往外扯，承太郎几乎要弹跳起来，疼痛，仿佛身体要被撕裂一般的疼痛，向是生殖腔要向他哀嚎，求他留住近在咫尺又一步步远离的阴茎。  
“d…”  
承太郎的话语淹没在与dio翻滚的唇齿间，抬起的手臂也使不上力气，dio背后禁锢他的双腿只是个摆设，他收紧的肠壁也取悦不了这个加害者。  
dio的阴茎被拔出的时候还发出了啵声的挽留，而承太郎涌出的生理盐水已经把枕头都浸湿了。  
疼痛还会再弥漫一阵子，dio结束与承太郎的舌尖翻滚的时候，承太郎差点要泄露出惨叫来，但被dio厚实的手掌捂住的嘴只能呜呜地兀自悲鸣。  
dio的另一只手正在承太郎的腰腹上撸动自己的阴茎，不在生殖腔内的阴茎已经停止了胀大，但是想要结消下来还是得先射一次。  
他边撸动边射出原本该留在承太郎体内的精液。  
松开手的时候，最后一波精液正正好落在承太郎的嘴里。  
-end

**Author's Note:**

> 突然出现在家里的叔叔对徐伦说，爸爸累了，需要休息一段时间，他揉了揉徐伦的头。
> 
> “不用害怕，我会留下来照顾你和你爸爸的”
> 
> “他一定很快就会好起来的，徐伦有喜欢吃的东西吗？”
> 
> “……蛋糕”
> 
> “嗯，那等你爸爸好了，我们就去吃蛋糕吧。”dio将手里的糖果递给徐伦。
> 
> “今天晚上要吃什么呢？我们出去吃，然后给你爸爸带回来，好吗。”
> 
> 徐伦望着这个高大的男人，牵住了他的手。
> 
> -end


End file.
